Robert
Robert is an extraordinary hybrid, he is a mixture between human and another unspecified species, most likely alien and violent in nature. Everything Robert Everson ( Also known as V ) Is a recurring player in Yohi's videos. Robert and Yohi first met on a Basewars Server on Garry's Mod 10. According to the story Yohi was running a group and Robert stumbled upon Yohi asking for recruits, Robert accepted and since then have been friends. Robert has a passion for swords and other sharp objects. As referenced in some livestreams and videos he owns many forms of knives, machetes and swords. Rumors say his God-Like Uncle is the influence for his obsession with sharp weapons. Robert is known to have no emotions unless he feels the need to have them. He acts childish at times when he wants to feel happiness. Otherwise he is generally neutral or pessimistic. He has given Yohi many nicknames ranging from Yohig to Yohog (Yo-Hog). He is skilled in Army tactics because he was trained by his Uncle who stopped three World Wars with his own balls that he covered in rubber bands and then proceeded to slap the Axis leaders. His Uncle has been known to put people in cabins in the middle of a forest then proceed to set it afire ( not killing the people inside of it though ). Robert is known to grow a majestic "neck-beard" which he vvears with pride, but it has been said he has butchered it. Robert is said to live on a floating mass of land above North Carolina called Elysium but this has yet to be proven. Robert has had two dogs in the time he has spent with Hekken, "Poozoo or Poozu" which was a German Shepherd passed away in December 2012, he did not notify CommanderN'Chief or Yohi untill March 2013. His new dog "Stahl" is also a German Shepherd like Poozoo. A shirt was made with a photo of Robert by Yohi ( the first photo on the right ) in which Robert is looking upwards and the caption "Eat Pizza" is where he is looking. The shirt has sold over 70 copies which totals to $700.00. The website that sales the shirts takes 50% profit or other wise it would have been an estimated $1,400.00. Robert greatly frowns upon hackers unless he is the one hacking. Robert only hacked on Minecraft ( PC ) before it went to console and since then he hasn't used any form of hack on any game. He finds that hacking gives a massive advantage to the hacker in which he finds unfair hence why he does not hack. Robert is found complaining about hackers in many livestreams and how it is unfair. More of this page will filled out with detailed research of previous livestreams and videos as everything has not been accounted for. Notable Quotes "I'll kill you with my Mountain Dew bottle just as quickly as with my sword" "Beric Dondarrion help!" '' ''"I'm going to post a quote" "I'm tired and hungry, but mostly pissed off..." "Yohi, If you want to come to the barren wasteland that is my home, feel free"